Many compositions, e.g., liquids, gels, and the like, are provided in containers that are not readily re-sealed. For instance, medicines, ointments, salves, and adhesives are commonly provided in polymeric containers. To reduce costs, the containers are often blow-molded or injection molded containers with minimal extra features. For example, conventional containers may include plastic pipettes that have a frangible cap integrated with a body. Removal of the frangible cap, e.g., by severing the cap at a break or score line, exposes an open neck through which the compositions can be expelled from the container. When the frangible cap is removed, there is no mechanism by which the container can be resealed, and the contents must be either used completely or discarded. However, the container often includes sufficient composition for multiple uses, with the result being excess waste.
Moreover, in the types of containers just described, there is no mechanism by which the container can be attached to or otherwise interact with other systems or components, e.g., for facilitating removal of the contents from the container. Removal of the compositions is often facilitated merely by pouring the contents from the container.